X Factor Indonesia
| last_aired = present | host = Tommy Tjokro | cohost = | judges = | broadcaster = TVRI | finalsvenue = Mata Elang International Stadium | image = | caption = | winner-name = | winner-image = | winner-origin = | winner-genre = | winner-song = | winner-mentor = | runner-name = | runner-image = | british = | last = | year = 2016 | next = X Factor Indonesia (series 2) }} X Factor Indonesia is an Indonesian television music competition to find new and old singing talent. The first series began airing on TVRI on 12 July 2016 and ended on July 2016. The judges were Ahmad Dhani, Rossa, Afgan and Bebi Romeo. It was presented by German-Indonesian television presenter Tommy Tjokro. Selection process Auditions Bootcamp Bootcamp aired over two episodes on 20 and 27 September. Six-chair challenge Sixchair challenge text Judges' houses Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Live shows Musical guests Results summary ;Colour key Live show details Week 1 ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Fernandez-Versini: Kiera Weathers – backed her own act, Alien Uncovered * Ora: Alien Uncovered – said Weathers has more to give, effectively backing her own act, Kiera Weathers * Grimshaw: Alien Uncovered – based on the sing-off performances * Cowell: Alien Uncovered – based on the sing-off performances Week 2 (7/8 November) * Theme: "Reinvention" (taking a classic or popular song and making it their own) * Group performance: "Fix You" * Musical guests: Fleur East ("Sax") and CeeLo Green ("Music to My Soul") This week's results show featured a double elimination. The three acts with the fewest votes were announced as the bottom three and the act with the fewest public votes was then automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the final showdown for the judges' votes. ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Cowell: Mason Noise – based on the sing-off performances * Fernandez-Versini: Mason Noise – based on the sing-off performances * Ora: Seann Miley Moore – stated that although Moore performed better in the sing off, Noise had survived all the obstacles in the competition and had more to give * Grimshaw: Seann Miley Moore – would not eliminate either of his acts so chose to put it to public vote by equalising the votes With the acts in the sing-off receiving two votes each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Seann Miley Moore was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 3 (14/15 November) *Theme: Songs from films (billed as "Movie Week") *Group performance: "Flashdance... What a Feeling" *Musical guests: Jess Glynne ("Take Me Home") and One Direction ("Perfect") As a mark of respect following the November 2015 Paris attacks it was announced that Lauren Murray and Monica Michael would change their songs. Murray was due to perform "Licence to Kill" and Michael would have performed "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)". At the beginning of the results show, it was announced that the acts who made it through this week would be on The X Factor Live Tour 2016 (Seann Miley Moore was later given a place on the tour). This week's results show featured a double elimination. The three acts with the fewest votes were announced as the bottom three and the act with the fewest public votes was automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the final showdown for the judges' votes. ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Grimshaw: Monica Michael – based on the sing-off performances * Ora: Anton Stephans – backed her own act, Monica Michael * Fernandez-Versini: Anton Stephans – believed Michael had further to go in the competition * Cowell: Monica Michael – backed his own act, Anton Stephans, although admitted to being conflicted because he helped choose Michael as a wildcard act With the acts in the sing-off receiving two votes each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Monica Michael was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 4 (21/22 November) *Theme: "Love & Heartbreak" *Group performance: "We Found Love" *Musical guests: **Saturday: Rudimental featuring Ed Sheeran ("Lay It All on Me") **Sunday: Nathan Sykes ("Over and Over Again") and Olly Murs ("Kiss Me") This week featured a double elimination. The first was on Saturday night, when the act with the fewest votes so far was immediately eliminated. Following this the voting was re-opened, and the two acts with the fewest votes on Sunday's results show then performed in the sing-off. ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Grimshaw: Anton Stephans – backed his own act, Ché Chesterman * Cowell: Ché Chesterman – backed his own act, Anton Stephans * Ora: Anton Stephans – based on the sing-off performances * Fernandez-Versini: Anton Stephans – based on the sing-off performances Week 5 (28/29 November) *Theme: Jukebox; judges' choice" *Group performance: "Earth Song" *Musical guests: Carrie Underwood ("Heartbeat") and Sigma and Rita Ora ("Coming Home") This week was the first single elimination of the series. The finalists performed two songs this week; one picked by the mentors and one picked by the viewers. |accessdate=20 November 2015}} The public voted on Twitter for the songs the contestants will perform. Each act had a choice of three songs and viewers could tweet a hashtag for the song they wanted them to sing. Voting opened at the end of the fourth live results show, and closed at midnight that night. ;Judge's vote to eliminate * Ora: 4th Impact – said that Murray had more chance of a music career, effectively backing her own act, Lauren Murray * Fernandez-Versini: Lauren Murray – backed her own act, 4th Impact, saying her heart lies with them * Grimshaw: 4th Impact – based on the sing-off performances * Cowell: Lauren Murray – gave no reason but praised both acts' sing-off performances With the acts in the sing-off receiving two votes each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. 4th Impact were eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 6: Semi-final (5/6 December) *Theme: "Songs to Get Me to the Final" *Guest mentor: Lionel Richie *Group performance: "Happy" *Musical guests: Jason Derulo ("Want to Want Me") and Sia ("Alive") ;Judge's vote to eliminate * Grimshaw: Lauren Murray – backed his own act, Ché Chesterman * Ora: Ché Chesterman – backed her own act, Lauren Murray * Fernandez-Versini: Lauren Murray – was worried Murray would struggle to handle the pressure in the final * Cowell: Ché Chesterman – could not decide so chose to take it to deadlock With the acts in the sing-off receiving two votes each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Lauren Murray was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 7: Final (12/13 December) ;12 December *Theme: New song (no theme); celebrity duet *Musical guests: Ben Haenow and Leona Lewis ("Slamming Doors"/"Run"), Fleur East and Little Mix ("Black Magic"/"Sax"), and Rod Stewart ("Please") *Mariah Carey appeared at the start of the show via VT to give some advice to the finalists. The acts performed individual songs as they were introduced at the start of the show. Chesterman performed "In the Air Tonight", Johnson performed "Fighter" and Reggie 'n' Bollie performed "Jump", although these were not considered to be their first performances. Ché Chesterman received the fewest public votes and was automatically eliminated. ;13 December *Theme: Song of the series; winner's single *Group performance: "Downtown"/"Downtown" (all finalists except Mason Noise) *Musical guests: Coldplay ("Adventure of a Lifetime"), One Direction ("Infinity"/"History") and Adele ("Hello") *Following One Direction's performance of "Infinity", a VT was shown with good luck messages from Cowell, James Cordon, Robbie Williams, Wayne Rooney, Danny DeVito, Jack Whitehall, Little Mix, 5 Seconds of Summer and David Beckham *Will Ferrell appeared via a VT during the results show to talk about the history of The X Factor References